


What’s Going On With Me?!

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [17]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Wetting, cg!Ruby, little!dia, mommy!kanan, mommy!mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Since being in a relationship with both Kanan and Mari, Dia’s bladder problem gets worse. So, Kanan and Mari spend a day with pampering Dia.Continuation of: What Are You Two Doing?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 14





	What’s Going On With Me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on it on and off since May yikes...

The three third years have been dating each other for the last 3 months. Mari felt so included when Kanan and Dia let her join their relationship. And becoming Dia’s other mommy. Or Mama as Dia calls her. Dia loves Mari already and now trusts her completely in her little space when Kanan isn’t around. But there was one thing that hasn't changed, if anything, gotten worse. 

Dia still has her extremely bad bedwetting problem and now it’s affecting her awake self. She loses control of her bladder when she is little but they didn’t think much of it since she is diapered all the time when she’s little. But now she’s having small accidents when she isn’t little. Luckily she makes it to the bathroom before she gets noticeably wet but she is still having trouble knowing when she needs to go. 

Today was no different. If not, worse.

Dia, Kanan, and Mari just finished helping Dia with student council work. They were just enjoying each other’s company and preparing to leave when Dia suddenly heard the sound of water hitting the ground and warm liquid rushing down her legs. She didn’t need to look down to know she was having an accident. She promptly started crying loudly as her skirt got wet and a puddle formed under her. 

Kanan and Mari looked at her in surprise not knowing what was happening since Dia was standing behind her desk. They rushed over with their mommy instincts at an all-time high. They quickly realized what was happening. “Dia, it’s ok, accidents happen!” Kanan finally spoke as she rubbed Dia’s back. 

“That’s right darling! We’ll get this all cleaned up and head home! Wouldn’t you like your mommies to take care of you?” Dia started calming down to just small sobs. 

“I-I don’t know what is happening to me… It keeps getting worse as days go by…” Dia admits. Kanan helped Dia out of the puddle, her shoes, and damped socks as Mari cleans up the floor. Mari helped Dia out of her damp underwear and skirt as Kanan went into a cabinet where they kept some diapers. Mari cleaned her up while Kanan kept her calm. “No wanna…” 

“You know we have to get you in a diaper. I don’t think you want to go home with dirty undies on either way. We only have pull-ups, it’ll be quick.” Mari holds out the pull-ups so Dia can step in them. Dia started crying again as she got in her pull-ups. “Good girl, very good girl.” Mari kisses Dia as praise.

Dia hides her face in Kanan’s neck and keeps a tight hold on her. “We gotta go now. If she’s having this much of a problem, there’s no telling when she’ll have another accident. Whose house are we going to?” Kanan asked. 

“Dia’s, we have to inform her parents about the situation. Let’s get her changed into her gym clothes and head out.” Mari put Dia’s soiled clothes in a bag to clean at the house. Kanan went to their bags and got Dia’s gym clothes. Dia attached herself to Mari when Kanan moved away. Mari led her over to where Kanan was. “Dia, darling, we’ll you let go so we can put you in her gym clothes?” 

Dia hesitantly lets her go but keeps her head low. Kanan helps her in her gym clothes then grabs their bags to leave. Mari holds Dia’s hand. “Mama, want paci…” 

“When we get home, ok? We’re going right now so we’ll get there in no time!” Dia nodded, letting Mari and Kanan take her home. It didn’t take too long getting home but it was getting difficult to make sure Dia doesn't get any smaller. It was hard to keep Dia’s fingers out of her mouth and not let her fall asleep. They tried to make conversations to get her bigger but it didn’t work. 

They entered the house to see Ruby making her way to her room. “Oh! Onee-chan, mom, and dad are out on business until tomorrow night. Wait, why are you in your gym clothes?” 

“O-oh, umm-“ Mari cuts off Dia before she can respond. 

“I accidentally spilled my drink on her uniform! Clumsy me!” Mari lied. Kanan gave her a small thumbs up. 

“Oh ok. I’m going to Yoshiko-chan’s house for a sleepover, I’ll be home in the morning.” 

“Th-that’s fine, let me know when you get there. L-Let me know if you need me.” Dia forced herself to act like her normal self. Her limited speech when she’s little made it hard to speak. 

“Mhm! I’m leaving in a few minutes. I was just about to pack to go.” 

“H-have fun then, Ruby.” Ruby nodded and went back to her room. Kanan and Mari quickly took Dia into her room. 

“I’ll get her uniform cleaned and get us something to eat,” Mari said. 

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll get her to calm down.” Mari gave her a thumbs up then went out. “Now then,” Kanan looked in the waistband of Dia’s diaper. “You need a change now.” Dia hiccuped. 

“No wanna!” Dia whined. “Wanna be big girl! No wanna be little!” Kanan carries her into bed and puts a pacifier in her mouth. 

“Shh, it’s ok, baby girl.” Kanan puts her hand on Dia’s cheek and rubs her cheek with her thumb. Dia leans her head into her hand. She closes her eyes to her loving affection. “It’s perfectly ok to be little right now, just let us take care of everything.” 

“But mommy and mama do everything for me!” Dia sobbed. “No deserve you…” 

Kanan gave her a warmth filled hug. “I want nothing more than to take care of you. I always love taking care of you. You deserve someone who loves you so much that they take care of every little thing for you. I love all the different parts of you.” 

Dia continues to cry but she feels better from Kanan’s words. Kanan holds Dia for a little longer than let’s go to start changing her. Dia calms herself down with her pacifier then gets increasingly tired. Kanan got Dia out of her clothes then ripped the soiled pull-ups off of her. Kanan quickly diapered her. 

“We've gotta bath you but I think you’re more hungry right now huh? You can sleep while in the bath. I can see how tired you are.” She puts Dia in an oversized sweater then carries her to the kitchen where Mari was making dinner. “What are we having, Mari?” Kanan gave her a small kiss. 

“Some beef stew, filled with only the finest ingredients for my adorable girlfriends!” Mari excitedly exclaimed. Kanan sets Dia on her chair. “I heard her crying, is she ok?” 

“Yeah, she’s fine. Oh, by the way, I have to go help at my family’s shop tomorrow.” Kanan says. “I’ll be back here by the end of my shift.”

“It’s tomorrow?! I thought it was next week! I figured we could have a ‘marathon’ all day tomorrow!” Mari says disappointed. 

“Mm, it’s better we hold off on that until we can get Dia feeling more comfortable.” Kanan looks over at Dia who is trying not to fall asleep. “Yeah let’s hold off on that.” 

Kanan managed to keep Dia awake just long enough to eat some of the food. Mari pulled Dia on her lap to bottle feed her when she finished eating. She barely finished the bottle when she fell completely asleep. The duo gets Dia bathed as quickly as they can before any unwanted accidents happen. They diapered her then put her in a snake-themed footed onesie. 

Kanan keeps Dia carried in her arms as they took turns to get ready for bed. Once Mari is in bed, Kanan carefully puts Dia next to her then quickly gets ready for bed. They sandwiched up next to Dia and kissed her on the head then quietly went to sleep. 

Later on in the night, Dia was shifting a bit in her sleep before waking up. She looked around to see it was still night and her girlfriends were on each side of her. She felt safe but there was a little something that was bothering her. 

The diaper she’s in was completely swollen with her urine. It felt extremely uncomfortable for her when it was as full as it is. She couldn’t get up without waking up her mommies but she didn’t want to bother them. Telling herself that it’ll bother them if she woke one of them up to change her. 

But her only options were to wake them up or the diaper leaks. Dia reaches her hand to Mari’s shoulder to gently shake her. “Mama? Mama?” Dia whispers. No answer. She moves to Kanan and does the same. “Mommy? Mommy?” No answer either. 

Dia lets out a sniffle. “Mama? Mommy?” Her voice started cracking as tears ran down her face. “Mommy...Mama…” Dia whimpers out. Then she hears a shift in the bed. Looking over to see Kanan pulling her in for a hug. Dia attached herself to her. 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Kanan rubs her back and fights off her tiredness. “What’s got you all bothered?” Dia doesn’t like saying that she’s wet but this was a time where she has to say it. 

“Made pee-pee…” Dia mutters. Kanan turns on the lamp on the nightstand, much to their displeasure. 

“You made pee-pee?” She asked to confirm what she heard. Kanan felt Dia’s diaper, squeezing it, and even undoing her onesie to check how full it is. “You did, I didn’t realize you wouldn’t last the whole night. I’ll get you cleaned up don’t worry. You can go back to sleep.” Kanan moves off the bed. 

Dia missed her warmth but was greeted to arms wrapping around her waist from behind. “Hey baby girl, you feeling ok?” Dia hesitantly shook her head. “I know you are upset about all this but you don’t need to worry about a thing. We will always be here to take care of you, and love every bit of you. Nothing will change my love for you and Kanan.” Mari gave her a small kiss on her head. 

Dia got overwhelmed by the loving attention she’s getting and starts crying. Mari and Kanan knew those weren’t tears of sadness. Kanan picks up Dia and gives her a bunch of quick kisses before setting her head on her shoulder. Mari moves off the bed and sets a changing mat on the bed then Kanan puts Dia down on it. 

Kanan changes her diaper, making sure she puts a booster in so she doesn’t wake up again from discomfort. Mari was giving Dia lots of kisses and rubbing her stomach in affection. They were all very tired but it was pleasant to have a calm change. Once Dia was all clean, everything was quickly put away then they got back in their positions in bed. 

“I love you, Dia, Mari,” Kanan says in her tired state. 

“I love you too, Kanan, Dia.” Mari gleefully says. 

“I love you, mommy, mama,” Dia says before all three fall back asleep. 

Kanan was the first to wake up. She sneaked off to get ready to leave. Mari was next to wake up. She let Dia wake up on her own and petted her head. Kanan came back into the room with a bottle for Dia, handing it to Mari. She gave them each a kiss before leaving. 

Dia woke up a few minutes later and was welcomed with the embrace of her mama. Mari pulled Dia on top of her and bottle-fed her. “Good morning, my beautiful baby girl~!” Mari kisses her head. Dia finishes her bottle quickly and clings to Mari. “Let's get changed and I’ll make some breakfast, how does that sound?” 

Dia nodded. Mari smiles and gives her another kiss. Mari gets Dia in a fresh diaper and puts her in a red shirt with a diaper accessible overalls. Mari just puts on a sweater knowing she’s gonna go shower after breakfast. Ruby wouldn’t be home for a while from now so it’s ok. Dia stood up and went to get one of her pacifiers. She followed Mari when she started leaving the room. 

Mari turns on the tv to Dia’s favorite kids’ show, Thomas the train. Dia sat down and watched as Mari cooked breakfast for them. They ate together then Mari left for a shower. Dia continues to watch tv with her favorite sippy cup and pacifier in her mouth. Not noticing that Ruby returned home. 

Ruby had a feeling that Dia is a little but hasn’t seen it for herself. She honestly doesn’t mind it, if anything, she’s happy. If Dia lets her, she would love to act as her big sister when she’s little. She walked over to her and got a strong scent of urine. Ruby knows Dia has bladder problems so she isn’t surprised at all. 

Dia can smell that she’s already filled up her diaper. She sniffles to herself but makes an effort to not cry. Ruby’s instincts went off when she heard her poor sister start sniffling. “Hey there, no need to cry!” Ruby says. 

Dia’s face turns from red to pale instantly, jumping in surprise and horror. “Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you! It’s ok! Can I check you? I can smell that you’re wet.” Dia didn’t say anything, she covered her face with her arms and laid down on the couch. Ruby took it as an ok and unsnapped the buttons on the bottom of her overalls. 

“Wow, it’s so full! You must be very hydrated! Can I change you? Or do you want to wait for Mari-chan?” Ruby smiled at her. Dia instantly tried to cover her diaper. Her face was burning red and had tears running down. “There’s no need to be upset! I’m not judging you or anything! I know about little space.” 

Dia’s head tilted to the side. “Y-you’re not?” It was the first time Ruby has heard Dia’s little voice. She was fighting every fiber in her body to not attack her in snuggles. 

“Of course not! I love you regardless of anything!” She gives her a bright smile that gets Dia to calm down from her high anxiety. “We can take this slowly if you’re not comfortable yet.” 

“I like that…” Ruby grabs a napkin and wipes Dia’s face. 

“There we go! Can you give me a nice smile?” Ruby pets Dia’s head. Dia loves affection and smiles. “Good girl! You’re the cutest when you smile.” 

Mari walks in, not expecting Ruby to be there. But she welcomes it seeing that Ruby is giving her affection. “Hello~ Ruby-chan~! How is Dia doing?” She smiles and she walks over to the sisters. 

“She’s ok, just needs a change.” 

“That’s no problem! I’ll get you all cleaned up Dia~!” Dia extends her arms to her wanting to be carried. “Come here baby girl~!” Mari picks her up. She starts to soothe Dia as she’s a little distressed. 

Mari carries her back into her room and Ruby follows. Ruby moved the pillow on Dia’s bed so she’s more comfortable. Mari gently placed her down and undid her overalls. Dia covers her face in embarrassment and whines quietly to herself. 

Not wanting to see her sad, Ruby picked up one of her stuffed animals. “Does this little one have a name?” Dia pecked over to the stuffie Ruby was holding. 

“That Lucky!” Dia said excitedly. She removes her hands from her face and gives grabby hands to Ruby. “Want Lucky!” 

Ruby smiled at her. “Of course, here you go!” Ruby hands over her stuffie. “You’re such a cutie!” Dia didn’t respond in favor of her stuffie. Mari watched how happy Dia looked and sighed in relief. She got her changed in no time. 

“There we go~! All clean!” Maru kisses around Dia’s stomach making her laugh out. Even blowing raspberries which made Dia laugh more. 

“Mama! Haha! Mama!” Dia happily laughed out. Ruby smiled to herself, she rarely sees Dia so happy like this. “Wuby! Help! Haha! No- haha! More tickles! Haha!” Dia laughed. 

“I think she’s had enough Mari-chan.” Ruby giggled. 

“Mmm~ I guess so!” Mari finally stopped her tickling torment. Tickling is not a game after all. Dia breathed heavy but was still in a good mood. So much so that she looks tired. “Wanna take a little nappie, baby girl?” Mari put back on Dia’s overalls. 

Dia didn’t respond, watching her struggle to keep her eyes open was enough of an answer. Ruby petted Dia’s head. “I’ll leave her in your hands, Mari-chan. She’s more comfortable with you right now.” 

“She'll warm up to you soon!” 

“I know but I have my little to take care of right now.” Ruby looked over at her sister. “Love you, little sis! Have a good nap!” Kissing her on the cheek then headed out of the room. Dia had enough energy to blush at being called little sister. Then she looked over at Mari. 

“Mama...buba…” Dia slurred. 

“Mm, do you want mama buba?” Dia blushed at the question but slowly nodded. Mari took off her shirt and bra to reveal her heavenly large breasts. Then she moved Dia so she is comfortable laying down with her head on her lap. “Go ahead sweetie~! It’s all for you~!” 

Dia hesitantly put Mari’s nipple in her mouth. She started sucking softly on it and Mari rubbed her head. “Good girl! Suck on it as much as you~!” The little encouragement got Dia to suck on it more to both of their pleasures. She didn’t suck on it for too long, just enough for her to fall asleep and let go. 

Mari would have liked watching Dia sucking on her a little longer but it was worth it to see her asleep. She gently rubbed her head and stayed there waiting for her to wake up. It was always so pleasant for Mari to watch Dia sleep. She never forgot the first time she’s seen her sleep and she’ll continue to cherish the memory. 

A small vibration distrusted her thoughts and looked to the source. Her phone was going off, a call from Kanan. She carefully reached over and answered. “Hello, darling~!” Mari said in a hushed voice. 

“Hey Mari, is this a bad time?” Kanan questioned her from hearing her quiet voice. 

“It’s ok, Dia’s just taking a nap. You know that she wouldn’t wake up from me talking this low.” 

“Mmm, I guess you’re right. I wanted to ask real quick if I should pick up some lunch? My shift ends a little after lunchtime but I can pick up something.” 

“Can you pick us up some pizza then? I think Dia would like some.” 

“Sure! See you soon!” Kanan hangs up. Mari concentrates her attention on her little girl sleeping peacefully on her lap. Dia slept a while long so she felt refreshed when she started to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Mari smiling at her. 

“Hello, baby girl~! Mommy is getting pizza for us ok? She’ll be here soon.” Mari pets her head as Dia put one of her fingers in her mouth and suckled a little on it. Mari checked Dia’s diaper and it felt like it could hold more. “Let’s go to the living room and wait for mommy, ok?” Dia nodded her head then sat herself up. “Do you want Mama to carry you?” 

“No thank you Mama!” Dia stood up but waited for Mari to hold her hand. Mari smiles as she holds her baby girl’s hand and walks to the living room together. Dia sat on the floor while Mari got some toys for Dia to play with. 

“I’ll get some juice for you, baby girl~!” Mari said as she went to the kitchen. Dia grabbed a toy car and played with it while chewing on a teether. Mari noticed that Dia was teething so she got a sippy cup for her instead of a bottle. She went back to the living room and put the cup on the coffee table. “Do you want Mama to sit with you on the floor or sit on the couch?” 

Dia looked up at Mari, still chewing on the teether. “Up!” Dia holds up her arms. How could Mari say no? It was harder to pick Dia up from the floor but Mari managed. Mari sat down at the couch with Dia happily on her lap. While she put on the tv, she could feel Dia wet herself a little more. It seemed that Dia didn’t even notice at all. 

Mari heard footsteps from behind and looked over. Immediately seeing that Kanan made it back. “Baby, look! Mommy is back~!” Dia instantly looked back and long behold Kanan was there. Kanan quickly set down the food and rushed over to her girlfriends. 

“Mommy!” Dia yelled holding out her arms. Kanan snatched her up without hesitation. 

“Hi baby girl!” Kanan gave her plenty of kisses before letting her settle on her shoulder. “Hi Mari, hope Dia wasn’t a handful.” Giving Mari plenty of kisses as well. 

“Oh hush, she’s good as always.” Kanan sat down on the couch carrying Dia. “I’ll bring the food over.” 

“Oh thanks Mari! Ready for nom-noms?” Kanan said to Dia, giving her more kisses. 

Dia giggles. “Want nom-noms!” Kanan got a slice when Mari brought the food over. Mari quickly put a bib on Dia before Kanan started to feed her. 

“Ok Dia, can you give me a big ‘ah!’?” Kanan demonstrated by opening her mouth so Dia can imitate it. Dia followed and opened her mouth, letting Kanan bring the slice to her mouth. She took a bite of it. 

“Good girl! When you finish eating, I got you a little something as a snack so make sure you eat up!” Kanan knows that Dia tends to not eat much when she’s little which makes her and Mari nervous sometimes. So praising and rewarding helps Dia eat her normal appetite. Dia’s eyes lit up knowing what she’s getting. 

The three of them continued to eat, almost finishing the whole pie. Dia managed to eat two slices, without the crust, successfully. She just finished washing down her food with her juice and looked at Kanan expectantly. Kanan cleaned up after them and Mari stayed with Dia. Dia was starting to get a little frustrated that she hasn’t gotten her snack yet. She didn’t just eat her normal portion for nothing! 

Mari can see her frustration, she has a really bad poker face. She gave her a kiss and cuddled her. “You’ll get it, don't worry your little head~! But before that,” Mari opened up the snaps on Dia’s overalls, exposing the swelled diaper. She groped the diaper and felt every last inch of it. “You need a change~!” Dia’s face went burnt red. She’s used to getting checked but sometimes Mari gets a little too handsy on her. Kanan heard from the kitchen and made a quick trip to Dia’s room. 

Mari laid down Dia in her back and took off the overalls completely. Dia got a little nervous, she’s not a fan of getting changed in the living room. Her parents specifically told her to only change herself in her room or her bathroom so it felt like she was breaking a rule. She got overwhelmed and started crying. 

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re ok.” Mari gave her loving affection to help calm her down. Kanan came back with the changing supplies. She kneed next to the couch so she was facing Dia. Mari sets the changing blanket under Dia and gets started changing her. Making sure that she praises her baby at every step. Kanan storks Dia’s hair from her face while giving her occasional kisses. Dia was still a little upset but calmed down. Not only from being dry again, but from the loving affection of her mommies. 

Mari took the supplies back where they belong. While Kanan went into the fridge and obtained what Dia wanted badly right now. Walking back to the couch, Kanan hid it behind her back. “Guess what mommy has, baby girl!” Kanan can get the excitement in Dia’s eyes. 

“Pudding!” Dia yelled while she held her hands out and bounced in her seat. Seeing Dia this excited always makes Kanan smile and warmed her heart. Knowing how hard Dia works everyday from being student council president and a school idol, it’s always nice to see Dia enjoying the small things. Kanan handed the pudding cup to Dia and put a bib on her. She sat down next to her, watching her eat. Mari came back and sat on the opposite side of Dia. Mari put on a movie and the three of them enjoyed each other’s company. The three of them deserved this time off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
